


53 Questions with Klaine

by Totallyawesomeharry



Series: 73 Questions with Klaine [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, hand gliding, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallyawesomeharry/pseuds/Totallyawesomeharry
Summary: Im back from the dead with a nice little short fic!continuation of the 73 questions verse, probably doesnt make much sense on its own. one of the previous questions was would they rather go hand gliding or water rafting... so Blaine has a surprise





	53 Questions with Klaine

“I can’t do this! I can’t do it! Blaine! No! It was a joke!” Kurt panics.

“You said you would pick to go hand gliding over white water rafting. Therefore I decided to book a hand gliding session,” Blaine reasons as the instructor double checks his harness.

“That was entirely theoretical, Blaine!” Kurt exclaims, reaching a pitch even Blaine hadn’t heard from him before.

“And now it is reality,” Blaine smirks. Secretly he is also scared stiff, but doesn’t dare let Kurt know.

After Kurt admitted he would rather go hand gliding a few days ago, Blaine decided to look into the possibilities of actually doing it. And since Kurt had already said – in a roundabout way – that he would do it, Blaine was not letting him back out.

Kurt had argued that it was the lesser of two evils, but Blaine was not going to take no for an answer. Not now. Therefore he had looked into it, finding a place not too far away that had availability for the following Monday – which was Kurt’s day off from his press tour and Blaine’s day off from the theater.

Well, technically it was paragliding, but the comparison was close enough. He booked two places and then told Kurt he was taking them out for a picnic, ignoring the part where they would fall from miles in the air before hand.

“Just think of it as an extra experience to store in your actors bank,” Blaine persuades.

“You owe me big time for this Blaine! No sex for a week.”

“Only if you get down to the bottom without screaming.”

“Fine. It’s a deal,” Kurt holds his hand out, Blaine shaking it to cement the deal.

“ _As if you could go a week without sex,”_ Blaine mutters as his is directed over to his kite thingy-ma-jig.

“What was that?” Kurt shouts.

“Nothing!”

“Thought so!”

“Okay,” the instructor interrupts “If you could please stand here, I will get us both strapped in and we should be ready to go.”

Blaine watches as all the clips are done up, double checking they look to be tight enough so that he doesn’t go plummeting to his death of the side of a mountain, just two weeks before his opening night in Kinky Boots.

“All set!” Kurt’s instructor shouts.

“We are ready as well!” the second instructor shouts back. “Okay Blaine, whenever you are ready we can go.”

“I’m ready.”

***

“Oh My Gaga! That was amazing! I felt like a bird, flying up in the clouds! It was freeing!” Kurt rambles excitedly, having safety landed at the bottom of the mountain.

“The big fear of being about to plummet to your death defiantly puts life in perspective…” Blaine mutters, trying not to throw up.

“Why have we never done this before? We need to do more things like this! What about abseiling? Or learning to fly a plane? That could be a great skill to add to my CV! I could play the sexy piolet who keeps everyone calm as the plane is about to crash, but then manages to save the day at the last second. Or we could go parachuting out of a plane! Or we could go mountaineering! Or what’s that thing where you climb loads of rocks near waterfalls and then jump in?”

“Coasteering?” Blaine answers.

“Yes! That’s the one!”

“I think we should just stick to bike rides for a little while-“

“You were scared, weren’t you!?” When Blaine doesn’t reply, Kurt knows the answer. “Oh my god! You, the guy who dragged me up there, was the one who was scared!”

“I think I wasn’t the only one who was slightly scared,” Blaine counters.

“Oh- My- God-“ Kurt says between fits of giggles.

“Alright, I didn’t find it as thrilling as I thought it would be. Jokes over. Lets have that picnic I promised. Well, you can have the picnic while I try to keep my breakfast down.” Blaine walks off, Kurt following behind laughing.

***

“I’m revising my answer to that question; I would rather do neither,” Blaine says, having managed to eat half a sandwich at last.

“I’m keeping my answer, I would defiantly like to give hand gliding a go if it is anything like paragliding. I wonder what other questions where on the list; if there are any other opportunities for you to spring a surprise like this one me…” Kurt ponders, pulling out his phone to open the email from Vogue.

“I can guarantee, no more surprises like this...”

“How often do you play sports?” Kurt asks, picking up the questions from where they left off last time.

“Does dancing count as a sport? As I have rehearsals four days a week which include dancing.”

“I have no idea. Dance society counted as a sport at college, so I guess so. I don’t do any sports at the moment. What skill would you like to master?”

“Lock picking,” it would save Blaine a lot of hassle every time he forgot his keys if he could let himself in.

“A triple pirouette.”

“You will get that eventually,” Blaine encourages.

“I hope so. Best cake?”

“Red velvet.”

“Blaine! How dare you say that! You know cheesecake is the best cake!”

“Which is why,” Blaine starts, reaching into the wicker basket to pull out his final surprise for the day, “I packed you some.”

“You are amazing! You know that right? I married the best man ever.”

“You can’t have done, as I know for a fact it was me who got to propose to the best man in the world.”

Kurt leans forwards to take Blaine’s lips in a kiss, all thoughts of the earlier bet forgotten.


End file.
